


where the water flows

by anenko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders, sometimes, if she is the only one to feel this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the water flows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, with the prompt "practice."

Katara slides her fingers through cool mountain water, and shivers with delight. The moon is heavy, full and bright, and Katara is alone. She feels wild--*sensual*--skin bared to the night sky, and her body slowly sinking deeper into the water.

She wonders, sometimes, if she is the only one to feel this way. Does Aang's breath come faster when he calls upon wind to lift him towards the sky? Does Toph feel heat spreading warm and low in her belly when she curls her hands into mounds of rich, dark earth? Katara will never ask: Toph is still so very young, and she flushes to think of Aang's reply.

Water brushes the top of Katara's thighs. She closes her eyes, and breathes deeply of clean water, fresh night air. Katara raises her arms overhead, beckoning. The water follows: surging, rising in thick columns that sway in time with Katara's body. She rolls her wrists, and the water releases; droplets splash against Katara's upturned face, catch against her lips and tongue.

She presses herself forward, deeper, deeper, and feels the ground give way beneath her. She gives herself up to the water, and it feels like coming home.


End file.
